How it all began
by Dangerous1991
Summary: A redo of my earlier story called "Hidden Talent". Lucious Lyon teams up with Spencer's adoptive father, Michael, to create the biggest hip-hop label to ever hit New York; Empire Entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so, I wasn't really happy with my first story because I basically had nothing to continue the series with, so I'm going to write another one to start it off.** **Hidden Talent** **is still available, but just note that the future series kicks off with this one.**

 **Now on with the show.**

oOo

 **A few years ago...**

Spencer Reid, or better known as Matthew Jackson by that point, raced through the hood of Philadelphia as he slung a black backpack over his back and pulled the left side of his jacket on. He was probably going to be late to whatever Michael was going to if he didn't hurry.

He guessed that Michael had snuck out earlier to the studio so Spencer wouldn't get involved with whatever Lucious had gotten them into this time. Unfortunately for Michael, he didn't know that Spencer woke up at six like clockwork and slept in for an hour, but thought he slept soundly until seven. He left before seven that morning.

"Hey Matty!" a voice behind him shouted. Spencer nearly tripped as he turned to see who it was while still running.

"Oh hey, Uncle Chris! You heading to the studio too?!"

"Yeah! Come on boy, you can hitch a ride!"

 _Thank God._ Spencer thought as he ran to Chris, who was already standing behind the open driver's side door of where his Fiero was parked in front of his apartment building parallel to the sidewalk.

Spencer lowered his backpack onto the floor in front of the passenger side seat and slid in just as Chris closed his door. As soon as he shut his door, the car started and they drove off.

"You ever get tired of the hood?" Chris asked as they reached their first red light.

"Sometimes. But it's better to live in the hood with an actual family than living in the nice suburbs with a deadbeat father."

"Amen to that. You got any clue what Michael's got planned?"

"Nah, but if anything, it's probably something Lucious came up with."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. Johanna told me that Cookie's been complaining to her about Lucious being away all the time at the studio, so at least there's something up with him."

"Probably is. What's the probability it's about Empire?"

Spencer sighed, then the car started to move again. "At this point, I don't even know. Michael and Lucious have been working on it ever since they met each other on these same streets. On top of it all, the move from Vegas to Philadelphia has put stress on everyone. I mean, we're all the way across the country."

Chris looked over at him for a brief moment before keeping his eyes on the road again. "Something tells me you've been wanting to let that out for a long time."

Spencer looked up from the floor of the car to the windshield, but not at Chris. "I got a letter today."

"Yeah? What did it say?"

"A newspaper clipping of his engagement. He's getting married in two days. In PENNSYLVANIA. That's a three hour and a fifty-two minute drive from here if you take the I-476 North and the I-80 West."

"How old are you?!"

"Eight years and twenty-three days old. I'm not gonna even bother to check the time because Ben mistook my watch for his waterproof Timex."

"Why'd he send you his engagement notice?"

"I don't know. Hate? Vengeance? There are too many factors and variables."

"You tell Michael?"

"No, he's been too busy unpacking everything and jump-starting the company with Lucious. Besides, I already burned that thing up at our last bonfire with Joey."

The Fiero finally pulled into the parking lot of Empire Entertainment's studio. It wasn't much. Just a short red brick building with a small parking lot. A few other broken down junk cars were in the lot too, but only about two or three. Spencer had heard rumors that the building used to be an old meth lab, and while he hadn't believed it at first, he was starting to think the rumors were true because of the ammonia smell that had gotten stronger since Michael and Lucious rented the place.

Chris threw the car into park and looked at Spencer.

"Do you trust Michael?"

"With my life."

"Then why didn't you tell him about that letter?"

A few seconds of awkward silence ensued before he answered.

"I don't know."

Chris sighed and opened his door. "Come on, then. Who knows, there might be stuff out here we don't want to see."

Spencer shrugged. "I guess. There might be a crazed butt-stabber or two out here."

oOo

 **Did any of you get that butt-stabber reference? ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris went inside while Spencer stayed in the parking lot, sitting on Chris' car. His back was against the windshield and his knees were pulled up against his chest, the soles of his Converse flat against the car hood. After sitting in comfortable silence, he pulled out a book from his backpack next to him. He flipped it over and looked at the worn cover.

 _The Art of War_

 _Niccoló Machiavelli_

Spencer forced a small smile to grace his features. Cookie had given it to him for his eighth birthday. He hadn't had time to read it though, since he was so busy helping with the move. Even after almost a month, Philadelphia didn't feel like Vegas at all, even though he was still living in a hood. He opened to the page where his paper bow tie bookmark was and immediately found which word he left off on. He clearly remembered the day Michael asked him why he wanted to read it.

 _"How come you want to read this? When, even?"_

 _"The day Beretti betrayed Lucious and stole the rights to his music. I don't want him comin' after you, but if he does, it won't hurt to know a few things."_

Ten pages and two minutes later, Cookie called out to him from the doorway of the studio.

"Spencer! Get yo damn ass in here before some thug comes and tries to shoot you down!"

He smiled and stifled his laughter as he slid off the car with his book in hand. Classic Cookie.

Cookie had already left by the time he strode inside and deadbolted the door behind him. Just to be safe, he looked behind the loose plank of wood on the wall to make sure the shotgun was still there. He replaced the plank and went to the back to find Michael or Cookie. He didn't care for Lucious much.

After some searching, he eventually found all three of them, along with Vernon and Bunkie, sitting in the "conference room". He immediately took in the room's aura.

Enthusiastic and buzzy. That was unusual. Especially for Lucious.

"What's going on?"

 **If you didn't get the reference in the last chapter, it was a reference to the fabulous Markiplier. XD**


End file.
